


a brand new day

by caimani



Series: Lemonade [2]
Category: As It Is (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: Ben wasn't sure how he was going to make friends at his new school. Thankfully, the universe decided to be nice to him and drop the friends right in his life.





	a brand new day

**Author's Note:**

> SIREN BEN. god I need to write more stuff with him, he's so precious. foley is a changeling btw

Ben isn’t the kind of siren who needs a constant attachment to the water. He knows when he was younger, he was kind of the odd one out, going to human schools and spending his days nowhere near the sea. It didn’t bother him— well, the distance from the sea didn’t bother him.

Knowing that the other sirens thought he was weird… On top of all the human kids who never quite accepted him because there was just _something_ about him that felt strange to them… That bothered him a bit. No matter what he did, he never quite found people who could understand him. Who he could feel comfortable with. 

It’s better here, at Monster High. He actually has people who he thinks of as friends. Maybe it’s what he was missing the whole time: other monsters like him. 

Ben looks across the table at his other friends. They’re sitting in the library, working through math problems. Patty is quiet as he concentrates. Foley is distracted, looking at something off to his left. And Ali is looking in Ben’s direction. Ben startles a bit and looks back down, hoping Ali doesn’t see the redness on his cheeks. 

He’s so lucky to know these guys. They’re the best friends he’s ever had. And the way they all clicked together… When Ben applied to this place, he never imagined he’d make friends like them.

 

The first day was nerve-racking. His parents helped him move into his dorm, but unpacking and setting things up went by fast between the three of them. 

So before he felt ready for it, he was facing that moment of ‘Oh. It’s time for them to go now. I don’t want them to go.’

He hugged his parents and hoped he wasn’t crying. They hugged back and promised him they’d come visit soon.

And then they left. And Ben sat down on his bed with a growing sense of dread in his chest.

They were gone. He was alone here. He didn’t know anyone— god, he didn’t know how to talk to new people. He wasn’t going to make any friends and he was going to be miserable but he couldn’t just run after them and beg them to take him back home so he could hide in his room forever— 

“I’ve made a horrible mistake,” he whispered to himself, staring at the empty other half of the dorm. His roommate still hadn’t shown up.

Maybe… maybe his roommate would be nice?

He waited anxiously for a few minutes, and then there was a loud knock on the door that nearly stopped his heart. Ben leapt up and rushed for the door to open it.

On the other side was a boy who looked about his age, with a friendly smile on his face that just barely showed off pointed fangs. Ben blinked. A vampire? He’d never met one before. 

“Hey,” the other boy said. “Um. I’m— I don’t mean to startle you or anything—”

“You didn’t,” Ben said immediately. No, he totally wasn’t just sitting in his room, coming up with the best and worst case scenarios for his unknown roommate. Wait, was this his roommate?

“I’m, um, I’m not your roommate, but I’m right beside you there— I have a single, but I wanted to get to know who’s next to me. Cause… yeah. I’m Patty.” He stuck out his hand waiting for Ben to shake it.

Ben gaped at Patty like he was a glowing blessing from the moon. This… this was it. A friend. Hopefully. As long as Ben didn’t mess things up.

“I’m Ben,” he said quickly, reaching for Patty’s hand. “I’m a siren.”

“A siren?” Patty said, his eyes lighting up with interest. “That’s cool. I’m a vampire.”

Ben nodded, then realized he was still clinging onto Patty. He let go and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. They were still just standing in his door. “Uh, do you want to come in? And sit down or—” 

Patty opened his mouth to respond, but he didn’t get a chance to, because at that moment, Ben’s roommate decided to show up. His roommate, a guy with shimmering blue and green butterfly wings on his back. Ben held the door open while the roommate pushed a cart full of bags and boxes inside, followed by a very human mother. 

Patty came inside after them, and offered to help Ben’s roommate unpack with a bright smile. Soon, both Ben and Patty were helping open boxes while the roommate’s mom left to get more things from her car.

“So, ah, I’m Patrick Foley,” Ben’s roommate said as he and Ben worked on stretching a sheet over his mattress. “Nice t’meet you.”

Patty laughed a little from the far side of the room, where he was plugging in a lamp. “I’m Patty.”

“I’m Ben,” Ben said. 

Patrick Foley laughed too. “You can call me Foley. Uh, which one of you’s my roommate?”

“That’s me,” Ben said. 

“I was coming over to say hi,” Patty said. 

“Well hi,” Foley said, a little awkwardly.

And god, Ben felt so relieved to see that his roommate was nice. Well, he got that impression from the two minutes of helping him set up his stuff, anyway. It was a bit funny seeing all the sporty things Foley was unpacking, compared to Ben’s somewhat dark aesthetic. It made an interesting contrast from one side of the room to the other. For a moment, he imagined what Patty’s room might look like.

Hopefully he’d see it soon.

Foley’s wings were kind of mesmerizing when Ben took a moment to look at them more closely. They looked like they were dusted with glitter, and as Ben watched, faintly glowing specks drifted away from the surface of the wings before disappearing into thin air. 

It was beautiful.

Ben quickly focused back on his task of cutting through too many layers of duct tape before he was caught staring. 

“Once you’re done unpacking, you want to go explore the school with us?” Patty asked Foley.

“Sure,” Foley said. “Sounds fun. It’s kind of crazy; I’ve never seen so many, y’know, people that aren’t human in one place. That teacher or whoever who was directing cars— I don’t even know what kind of monster he is. It’s amazing.”

“Yeah,” Ben said. He finally got the box open and emptied the contents— clothes— onto the top of Foley’s dresser, where he was sorting through them. 

“I think it’s nice,” Patty said. “I almost went to an all-vampire school, but I’m glad I picked this one instead.”

“Yeah?” Foley said.

Patty looked over at Ben with a warm look that made Ben smile. “Yeah,” Patty said. “I think so.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lonely Smiles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426777) by [The_Best_Damn_Dress_I_Own](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Best_Damn_Dress_I_Own/pseuds/The_Best_Damn_Dress_I_Own)




End file.
